Fighting For Them
by VemiAndJaria
Summary: Jason just discovered that he and Aria have a little girl and that someone will stop at nothing to hurt them.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Peyton is mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

_Please no ugly reviews. I will delete them. _

* * *

Jason was leaving lunch with his sponsor when a small frame hit him and bounced back a little. Reaching out he grabbed the young woman's waist and straightened her up. Her sunglasses had fallen off when she stumbled backwards and when he bent down to pick them up he saw familiar eyes.

"Aria." He said surprised. He hadn't seen her in a year and she was holding a baby. When she looked up Jason felt like his heart had ripped from his chest. She had a horrible black eye and a bruised jaw line. "What happened to you?" he asked stepping closer to her. As if on instinct she looked down and backed away. "Aria please I won't hurt you."

Aria had been running as fast she could while carrying a baby, a diaper bag and a duffel bag. She needed to get away from Ezra. When she had left Rosewood with him six years ago she had thought they were in love until he started to beat her. Soon she figured out that Ezra didn't love her. He had affair after affair and would tell her in detail about them. A year ago she had gotten away from him and ran into the man standing in front of her. The man who was the father of the baby she was holding. The night they had shared had been beyond memorable for Aria, they had made love and she had felt every ounce of it, but when morning came she had felt guilty about and left without a word. Three months later she discovered she was pregnant with Jason DiLaruentis's baby, but had no way of telling him.

Looking up at him she felt the tears start to come, "She yours." she whispered shifting the baby girl in her arms.  
"She's mine?" Jason asked in disbelief. He took the baby from Aria and when the little girl opened her eyes he knew it was true, he was staring at eyes that looked exactly like his. "Aria."  
"I'm sorry. I had no way of telling you. Ezra has been monitoring everything I do since I found out I was pregnant with her." She mumbled shuffling her feet.  
"He didn't hurt you while you were pregnant did he?" Jason asked angrily.  
"No but he always threatened to have something happen to me. I got so scared that I never left our apartment."  
"Come on." He said taking her by the hand and guiding her down the street.

Soon Jason had them checked into a swanky hotel in downtown Pittsburgh under a fake name that cost him $50. Walking into the room Aria almost instantly relaxed. She knew that she would safe for the time being and that Peyton would be okay. Sitting on the bed she watched Jason with Peyton. He was so enamored with his little girl and Peyton seemed to be the same way with her Dad.

"Her name is Peyton Alison DiLaurentis." Aria told him.  
"You gave her my last name?"  
"I wanted her to be able to find you in case I was never able to get her to you." She told him honestly.  
Laying Peyton down between them, "Aria, how long has this been going on?"  
"Years. It started right after I graduated from college. Ezra was so mad at the success I was having as a photographer that he started to only let me take certain jobs then when I still made money he forbid me from doing it at all."  
"Why didn't you come home?"  
"I couldn't. I couldn't face my parents saying I told you so. I couldn't face the girls knowing that they would pity me and I especially couldn't come home and run to you. I have hurt you so much and I knew you would want to protect me."  
"I do want to protect you Aria. I have been in love with since I was 20 and we first kissed. Now that we have a daughter I'm going to do everything to keep you two safe. Ezra will not come near you or Peyton again."  
"You can't promise that."  
"I can and I will. Spencer is a great lawyer and I'll call her when we leave tomorrow and explain what is going on."  
"Leave? Where are we going?" she asked hurriedly reaching for a fussing Peyton.  
"We're going back to Rosewood. Your Mom and Zack are going to meet their grandbaby and her Aunts and Uncles are going to meet their niece."  
"You want to show her off?" Aria asked starting to cry.  
"Of course I do. Aria just because we aren't married doesn't mean I will love this little girl any less. She is my daughter."

Aria just choked back a sob and stared at Jason. Ezra had been livid when he found she was pregnant and that the baby was Jason's. She had never expected Jason to find out or that he would so happy to have a child especially with her.

"How is the marriage going? Besides Peyton not being Fitz's." Jason asked in a tense tone.  
"Marriage? Ezra and I aren't married." Aria said quickly.  
"Everyone you knew in Rosewood got an announcement that you two were getting married."  
"He sent those out when I was eight months pregnant. I tried desperately to get ahold of the one coming to you but he always looked at them before he sent them. That's why I was never able to tell you I was pregnant." Aria explained.  
Peyton started to fuss more and wasn't having Aria just rock her. "She's hungry. It's an hour past the time I usually feed her." Aria explained reaching for the blanket to cover herself up.  
"You're breast feeding?" Jason asked  
"Yes." She answered cautiously.

Jason just leaned over and kissed her on the head and went to the bathroom. A few seconds later Aria heard the shower start and her mind went back to the night she and Jason had made love. The night that ended with Peyton.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Aria ran as fast as she could. Ezra had done it again. She was in tears because he wouldn't let her go home. She missed her family. She needed her Mom and her girlfriends. Running she didn't really pay attention until she ran into a large frame. Hands reached out and steadied her and she looked up into the same green eyes she had been dreaming about for years. _

_"Are you okay?" Jason asked sweetly.  
"I need to get away." Aria said clinging to him.  
"Come on. I know the perfect place." _

_Jason took Aria to a beautiful restaurant and then they checked into a five star hotel. He had done well for himself and didn't mind splurging on the fine things once and a while. As soon as they got into the room Aria's lips were on his. The passion that passed between the two had Aria's back against the wall by the bathroom and Jason pressing harder and harder into her making her moan his name. _

_Pushing them off the way Jason carried Aria to the bed and laid her down. "Make love to me Jason." Aria said unzipping her dress.  
"Aria."  
"I want to feel you inside me. Make love to me." She said again.  
Jason couldn't say no when saw Aria's developed body. She had grown up since she was 16 and they shared their first kiss. _

_Aria laid with her head on the pillows hair covering them watching Jason strip his clothes away. As soon as he was naked, he was between her legs and kissing her. She never felt him thrust into her, but she did feel when he started with his slow and soft rhythm. Moaning Aria had never had someone be so gentle with her or show her how much they loved her. Her nails scratched down Jason's back as they continued their rhythm. Aria's hips came off the bed when her orgasm hit and Jason's soon followed. _

_Laying down beside her he just looked over the glistening body and couldn't help but kiss her all over. Aria put her hands into his hair as Jason's mouth worked its way over body bringing her pleasure in a completely new sense. Soon Aria couldn't handle it anymore and straddled Jason. This time she was going to be in control. Jason let her have her way with him and she sent them both to the moon and back. _

_The next morning Aria woke up in Jason's arms and remembered exactly what they had done the night before. She had loved every minute of Jason being inside her and the love they had made love, but she was in a relationship with Ezra. Quietly she got up and got dressed and left. She never looked back at Jason fearing if she did she wouldn't be able to leave. _

* * *

Leaving Aria to feed Peyton, Jason stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. He hoped with all of his heart that they would still be there when he got out. The night he and Aria had made love had been one of the best of his life. Finding her gone the next morning had broken his heart. He had almost gone back to drinking to dull the pain, but Ella Montgomery had convinced him to stay sober. She told him that Ezra had Aria scared of something that was why she hadn't returned home. Now he knew what it was, it was Ezra himself. He was beating her for the pleasure of it.

Letting the hot water run over him he let his mind and body relax. Something told him that Aria and Peyton would be waiting for him when he got out and that they needed him. Finding out that little girl that had been in Aria's arms was his had changed his life. He had always wanted to be a Dad and now he was one. Stepping out of the shower he was determined to be in Peyton and Aria's life. He was not about to let the two most important women in his life get away.

Peyton was just about done eating when Jason came back into the room. He stood by the wall and watched as Aria finished and burped their daughter. She was such a loving Mom. She seemed to know exactly what Peyton needed at all times. Walking further into the room he sat down on the bed and looked his daughter and her mother.

Aria watched Jason sit on the bed. She could see the love in his eyes and she desperately wanted to tell she regretted leaving him in the hotel room, but she didn't know how. Looking at the man before her realized that she had found her prince charming a long time ago. Jason had always had her heart even when she tried to ignore it. Laying Peyton down she shifted off the bed and walked to stand in front of Jason.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to. That morning I was so scared that Ezra would do something to you if he found out that I ran back. I wanted to stay with you. No one has ever made me feel as loved as you do." She said putting her hands on his damp shoulders.  
"I love you Aria Montgomery." He told her bringing her down to his lap.

Jason's mouth was soft as he kissed her. She deepened the kiss by putting her hands in his hair and pressing herself against him. She wanted to feel him again. Jason responded by moving them to the other bed so they didn't disturb Peyton. Laying her down Jason gently kissed her neck and massaged her hips. Aria moaned at the feeling of his hands on her body. When he pressed down she squeaked and not the comfortable kind.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly rolling off her.  
"Not intentionally. My breast are tender from breast feeding." She told him placing her hand on his cheek, "Maybe I should be on top." She suggested moving to straddle him.  
Jason happily agreed and let Aria have the top. The two made out like teenagers. Their hands exploring the other, making each other moan, but most of all were showing how much they loved each other.

Jason gently pulled away when he heard Peyton fussing, "You truly are her Dad." Aria said with a smile on her face. Picking her up, he brought her back to the bed that they had just been kissing on. The rest of the night was spent with him kissing Peyton's head and showing Aria how much he loved her and their daughter.

Aria fell asleep for the first time in a long time feeling safe. She knew that Jason would be there the next morning and that he was going to do everything with in his power to keep her and Peyton safe. Soon she felt something little snuggling into her and realized it was Peyton. Jason had gently laid her down in front of Aria and his arms were now wrapped around her cradling her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Peyton is mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

_I was going to post this chapter on Monday, but you have so nicely for updates so here it is. _

* * *

Aria woke up to giggling and rolled over to find Jason tickling Peyton. She was giggling away and gnawing on his fingers. Their little girl was starting to teeth.  
"You're awake." Jason said looking at her.  
"Yeah. How long have you two been awake?" she asked stretching. That's when Jason noticed the bruises on her ribs. Aria quickly put her arms down and wrapped them around herself.  
"Peyton got a little fussy around 6 and I didn't want to wake you. Is it okay if she has formula? There was some in her bag." He stated.  
"Yeah I'm actually weaning her off breast milk. I only do it at night before I put her down." Aria explained climbing out of the bed. "Do we have to leave right now or do I have time to take a shower?" she asked looking at the floor.

Jason shifted Peyton into the middle of the bed and moved towards Aria and lifted her chin. "We have more than enough time. Take your time." He told her kissing her head.  
Aria wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled into him and looked up. Looking down Jason lowered his mouth to hers and they kissed. On the bed Peyton just cooed and clapped.  
"It seems she knows we are her parents." Jason said amused looking at his daughter.  
"She does. I have told her so much about you." Aria agreed kissing his jaw. "I'm going to get in the shower before we get anymore, ya know." She teased heading towards the bathroom.

Jason watched her walk away and smiled. Sitting back down the bed he admired his daughter. She had curly dark brown hair, which was almost the spitting image of Arias but she had his eyes. He knew she would be a knock out when she got older, but he wasn't quite ready to think about that. Laying back and putting her on his chest he just ran his fingers through her hair, Peyton just stared at him with heavy eyes and soon she was asleep and like her Mom she seemed to purr.

Aria started the shower and let the water warm up. She tried as hard as she could to avoid looking the mirror, she didn't want to see what Ezra had done to her. Over the years she had gotten good at ignoring the pains she would feel, but something this time felt different. Whenever she went to move or shift her ribs would hurt. Standing in the hotel bathroom Aria couldn't ignore the bruises that were on her body or how badly she hurt. Stepping under the warm water she felt her body relax and calm down. She had never felt as safe as she did at that moment.

When she got out of the shower she found fresh clothes on the counter and a note written on the glass, "You're beautiful.". Walking out she looked at Jason who was changing Peyton. "Jason we don't have a car seat for her." She said.  
"We're going to pick one up and a stroller." Jason said looking at her.  
Walking over she kissed him and tickled Peyton's exposed tummy making her giggle.

After they checked out of the hotel they wandered around Pittsburgh until they found the perfect stroller and car seat. The two came at great prices and were quality items that Aria knew she would be using for months to come. As soon as they left the city limits she felt as if she could breathe again. She was going home.

Jason couldn't believe at how ease Aria was picking things out for Peyton. He knew that his little girl had been in the best hands possible. The only thing he really wished is that he hadn't missed so much time in her life. Driving back to Rosewood he felt himself becoming calmer, he had thought about calling Ella, Zack, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Toby but decided against it. They were all going to be floored and he wanted them to be pleasantly surprised. As he drove he expected Peyton to fuss, but when he would check on her in the rear view mirror she was just watching the world change around her and occasionally she would giggle.

When the Rosewood sign came into view he heard Aria's breath catch. Reaching over he took her hand and squeezed. She wasn't going to be doing this alone. He would be standing beside her the whole time. Pulling into her Mom's driveway he looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He could see how happy she was to be home.

Ella and Zack had heard a car pull up outside and when they went to check it out, getting out of the passenger seat was Aria. Ella ran to her daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug until Aria squeaked. Moving away she pulled off the sunglasses her daughter was wearing and saw her black eye and the bruised jaw.

"Aria." She said on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that someone could beat her little girl.  
"Mom there is someone I'd like you and Zack to meet." Aria said stepping back to the car and opening the back door.  
Zack came down and stood by Ella, "This is Peyton and she's your granddaughter." Aria said holding the little girl.  
"We have a granddaughter?" Zack asked as Ella cried.  
Jason stepped up beside Aria, "She's ours." He said putting his hand on her back.  
Ella just walked towards them and held her hands out to Peyton, "Can I hold you?" she asked. Peyton nodded yes and held out her little arms. It had been a long time since Aria had seen her Mom cry, but she knew these were happy tears.  
"We're happy for you two, but how?" Zack said as they walked inside.  
As they sat down in the living room Aria explained about the night they had run into each other and how she hadn't been able to tell anyone that she was pregnant.

Soon Zack and Ella were wrapped up in playing with their granddaughter that they didn't notice the phone ringing. Aria leaned back and reached for the phone and let out a painful gasp. "Aria." Her mom said looking up immediately.  
"I'm okay Mom." She said.  
"You are not. Don't lie to me." Ella said moving towards her, "You need to go to the hospital and get checked out."  
"Mom really I'm fine." Aria tried to argue.  
"Aria actually I think that would be a good idea. Those bruises on your ribs look bad." Jason said.

Knowing she wasn't going to win the argument she agreed as long as Zack and her Mom didn't mind watching Peyton. "We don't mind. Plus I want to spend time with her." Ella said, "Just leave her car seat and diaper bag." She said steering the two towards the door.

After the diaper bag and car seat were out of Jason's car they made their way to the hospital. Aria wasn't mad for them making her go. She knew it was for the best. Once they arrived she filled out the paper work and headed towards a room with Wren. Jason hung back in the lobby because he was on his phone. Watching Wren lead Aria away Jason noticed Spencer.

"Was that Aria?" she asked watching her friend disappear.  
"Yes."  
"What happened to her?" Spencer asked anxiously.  
"Ezra has been beating her for years."  
"No." Spencer gasped moving towards her room.  
"Yes. We ran into each other yesterday." Jason said, "Look I'll explain everything later, but can you wait around here. I need to run to the office."  
"Of course. I want to catch up with her."  
"Well Wren said it could take a while for them to run all the tests they need to."  
"I have all afternoon Jason. Go." She urged.

As soon as Spencer saw Jason leave she pulled out her cell phone and called Hanna. "You'll never guess who is back in Rosewood." She told her friend.  
"Who?" Hanna asked curious.  
"Aria."  
"Where is she?"  
"At the hospital getting checked out."  
"The hospital? What happened? Is she okay?" Hanna asked. Spencer could hear her car keys jingling as she walked.  
"Ezra has been beating her. She looks pretty bad. Jason brought her in." Spencer explained.  
"Wait. What? And Jason? Are they?"  
"I don't know. He said he would tell me everything later. We'll talk to her together when you get here."  
"Okay see you in a few."

Aria was worried what the tests were going to say. She knew that she was in bad shape and should have gotten check out sooner, but she couldn't while living with Ezra, that only would have made things worse. Lying in the hospital bed she closed her eyes and started to relax.

Ezra had seen Jason with Aria in Pittsburgh that morning. They were fawning over their bastard child. He had followed them back to Rosewood. The one place he never allowed Aria to talk about. Watching the blonde man he despised take care of her made him sick but now she was alone in her hospital room. Walking in he closed the door.

Feeling that something was off Aria opened her eyes to a very livid Ezra. He came at her and had his hands around her neck before she could react. Reaching she found a tray and hit him on the head and made it off the bed before he had her by the hair, "Thought you could run away, did you?" He sneered. Throwing her against the chair in her room he lunged at her making her head slam against the wall. Aria fought back as much as she could with her head throbbing, she smacked him, twisted his wrist, and tried kicking him. All of this gave her a chance to get her room door open. Coming up behind her Ezra shoved her against the door jamb making her yell out in pain.

Hanna and Spencer had gone to get coffee when Hanna had gotten to the hospital. As they were making their way to Aria's room they heard a yell of pain. Starting to run they rounded the corner to see Ezra pinning Aria against her door. Security beat them to help her out and took Ezra away. Spencer was about to say something when Jason appeared beside Aria, picking her up.

Jason had gotten back to hospital and was walking in when he saw security rushing towards one location. Following them he saw Aria crumpled on the floor in serious pain. Picking her up, he moved her back to her bed and called for Wren. Wren came in a few seconds later and was checking her out. They wheeled her out to run a few more tests to make sure that she was really okay and not seriously hurt. Turning he faced Aria's two best friends that were still in Rosewood. They both just stared at him slack jawed. He couldn't believe it either. He had no idea how Ezra had found them but he was determined to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Explain now!" Spencer and Hanna demanded.  
"Ezra has been beating Aria for years. That's why she has never come home. He has her so scared that she just stayed." Jason explained.  
"She forgot how to use a phone." Hanna said sarcastically.  
"He monitored my phone calls." A voice behind them said.

Turning the three saw Aria being wheeled back into her room.  
"Jason will you call my Mom and have her bring Peyton up?" Aria asked.  
"I already did." He told her.  
"Who's Peyton?" Spencer asked.  
"Our daughter." Aria answered looking at her hands.  
"You have a daughter?" Hanna asked excitedly.  
"We have a daughter." Jason corrected.  
"Wait you're the father? When did that happen?" Spencer said trying to connect the dots.

Jason was about to explain when Ella came walking holding the most precious little girl that Hanna and Spencer had ever seen. She was struggling to get to Aria. When Ella sat her on the bed she crawled up and snuggled into Aria.  
"Aria does she snuggle with you all the time?" Ella asked.  
"It's the only way I know to keep her safe." Aria explained rubbing her daughters back.  
"We'll break the habit when we get home." Jason said looking at Peyton and Aria.  
"When we get home?" Aria squeaked.  
"Yes. There is no way I'm letting you or Peyton out of my sight or Rosewood unless I'm with you." Jason said moving to her side.  
"I always knew you would make a great Dad." Spencer said giving her brother a hug. Peyton crawled off Aria and towards Jason sitting up she just looked at him with big eyes.  
Spencer put her hands out, "Can I hold you?" she asked, Peyton just nodded and clapped.  
"I have never seen her this way. She usually won't go to anyone." Aria said amazed as one of her best friends picked up Peyton.  
"She knows we won't hurt her and that we love her." Hanna said moving towards Spencer and her niece.  
"Aria I called Mike. He's coming home tomorrow." Zack said standing beside Ella whose worried eyes hadn't left Aria.  
"I'm glad he'll finally get to meet Peyton. Actually I'm glad you are all getting to meet her." Aria said wiping away tears.

The rest of the evening as spent catching up, Peyton getting passed around and played with, Aria loving being home with her family and friends, but most of all it showed everyone in the room that Jason and Aria were still madly in love with each other. Toby and Caleb had arrived a few hours after Hanna and Spencer but were excited none the less to meet their niece. They congratulated Jason and Aria and held Peyton. Peyton loved all of the attention, but soon got fussing and wanted no one but Aria. Soon the little girl was snuggled against her Mom and fast asleep. Jason had spent the evening sitting on the edge of the bed with Aria's head resting against his side. It wasn't hard to see that he was going to do everything he could to keep the two most important women in his life safe. He had the most loving eyes when it came to looking at them both that Spencer spent most of the evening wiping away stubborn tears that were determined to fall.

Soon Wren came in a told them that visiting hours were over, but they were more than welcome to come back tomorrow. Jason picked up Peyton who instantly started to fuss, gently he began to pat her back until she was back asleep. Spencer and Hanna just watched as he took care of his little. Leaning over he kissed Aria's head and told her he would see her tomorrow. Spencer and Hanna gave her gentle hugs and said they would come by again tomorrow also. Toby and Caleb gave her hugs and head kisses and said the same thing. Ella didn't want to leave, but Zack said they could come back first thing in the morning.

As the group exited the hospital, Ella stopped Jason, "Why does she look worse?" she asked seriously.  
"Ezra found her." Jason told her shifting Peyton.  
"No. He." She sputtered.  
"Don't worry Ella. First thing tomorrow I'm going by the police station to get restraining orders for all us." Spencer said smoothly, "He won't be able to come near Aria or Peyton ever again."  
"Thanks Spencer." Jason said.  
"I don't want to lose my best friend again and I'm not letting anything happen to this little girl." She admitted smoothing down Peyton's hair.

The group slowly dispersed and headed home. Aria finally got to sleep but every noise she heard woke her up. She finally just turned on the tv and realized that she wasn't going to sleep that night. When Jason got to the hospital the next day Wren stopped him and told him what was going on with Aria.

"She's okay. But she does have some bruised ribs." Wren explained.  
"Will they heal?" Jason asked nervously looking at her door.  
"Yes, but she needs to be away from anything and everything that will aggravate them."  
"Okay so pretty much keep her away from Ezra."  
"Exactly."  
"Thanks Wren. When can I take her home?"  
"I'm going to get her discharge papers now."

Jason walked into Aria's room to have a pillow thrown at him. "Hey. Woah. Aria what's wrong?" he asked picking up the thrown pillow.  
"Sorry. I'm on edge. I didn't sleep last night."  
"Why not?" Jason kissing her head after putting the pillow back  
"Every little noise would wake me up. I've become paranoid." Aria cried.  
"It's okay. You get to go home and then you can sleep. Okay." He told softly.  
"Jason." She said quietly playing with his sleeve.  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you. For everything. For loving Peyton even though you didn't know about her and not being ashamed of her. And for…" Aria stopped before she broke down completely.  
"Aria." He said softly raising her head, "I'll always love Peyton. She is you and me." He told her rubbing her cheek, "And I'll always want to keep you safe. I love you, Aria Montgomery and I'm not letting you go." He finished by kissing her deeply.  
"I love you too Jason." Aria whispered against his lips.

Spencer was walking towards the entrance of the hospital when a nurse wheeled Aria out in a wheelchair. "Hey." She said giving her friend a hug.  
"Hey. I hear you were going to try and get us all restraining orders." Aria said hopeful.  
"Try and did. Ezra cannot come near you, Peyton or Jason." Spencer said pleased.  
"Thank you Spencer."  
"Not a problem. I was not about to lose my best friend again or a chance to spend as much time with my niece as I want." She said smiling.  
"You and Hanna are going to spoil her rotten."  
"Yes, yes we are. It's our right as Aunts." She agreed. "Plus the guys were talking about how she is never dating."  
"Yes I can see Jason actually trying to keep that from happening." Aria said laughing.  
"He loves you two so much." Spencer said as he pulled up.  
"We love him too. I don't know where I would be right now if I hadn't run into him three days ago."  
Spencer just squeezed her hand and said she would follow them back to Aria's old house.

Peyton was standing on her chubby legs when Aria came into the living room. She squealed and started to tottle to her Mom. Soon Aria had her little girl in her arms and squeezed her tight and then set her back down. She knew that Peyton loved being down since she had learned how to tottle around. Ella looked so happy to have little feet moving around again. Yawning Aria headed upstairs to lie down and try to sleep.

"Is she okay?" Ella asked watching Aria disappear upstairs.  
"She didn't sleep last night. She says she's become paranoid." Jason explained.  
"It'll get better." Spencer said holding Peyton's hands.

Aria slept most of the afternoon away. Not getting any sleep at the hospital had been hard on her. Being at home in her old bed was nice and comfortable, but she also knew that everyone downstairs would keep her safe. Halfway through the afternoon Jason went upstairs and climbed into bed with Aria. She snuggled into him unconsciously and let him hold her. Soon the two were fast asleep.

Downstairs Peyton was showing off her tottling skills to everyone. She loved the attention but kept trying to climb the stairs. Soon she was standing outside her Mom's door and crying. Aria heard someone crying and was up instantly, opening her door she saw her daughter who stopped when saw her. Bending down she picked her up and brought her inside. Jason had woken up when Aria had climbed over him. Shifting he made room for Aria and Peyton.

Ella, Spencer and Hanna all got worried when they couldn't find Peyton downstairs so they all headed upstairs. When they looked in Aria's room they saw the small family fast asleep on Aria's old day bed. It was the sweetest sight. Aria was lying with her head on Jason's chest while Peyton had her head against his neck. Jason's arms were around his two girls.

The doorbell rang and Aria started to stir so Ella closed her door and followed Spencer and Hanna downstairs. Standing in the living room was Mike. He gave his Mom a hug and looked around.

"Where's Aria?" he asked looking around.  
"She's upstairs sleeping." Toby told him.  
"She didn't sleep at the hospital." Hanna added.  
"What about my niece?" he asked  
"She's upstairs with her Mom and Dad fast asleep." Caleb stated smiling.  
"Mom and Dad?" Mike asked looking at his Mom.  
"Jason is Peyton's Dad." She told him with a huge grin on her face.  
"Jason DiLaurentis?" He asked shocked.  
"Don't sound so surprised. I've always loved your sister." A voice behind him said.  
Mike turned around saw Jason who was holding a little dark headed girl. "Mike this is Peyton, your niece." Jason said.

Walking towards them, Peyton just looked up at him and put her little arms out. Taking her from Jason, Mike held her close. He couldn't believe he was an uncle or that Jason was the father of the beautiful girl in his arms. Sitting down the couch and watching Jason he wasn't too upset by it, he knew Jason had always loved Aria and now he was holding proof of that love.

Aria woke up to an empty room. Heading down stairs she heard a lot of voices and her daughter laughter. Walking in she saw a dark head she hadn't seen in years, Mike. Mike could feel someone staring at him, turning around he saw his big sister. Moving quickly he had her in a hug and was crying. She looked like hell, but that hadn't stopped her from having Peyton and raising her. The two siblings just held each other for a few minutes exchanging tears until they felt something little grabbing at them. Pulling apart they looked down into Peyton's green eyes. She was smiling up at them.

Ezra stood behind the tree in the front yard of the house across the street from Aria's old family home and watched what was going on inside through the window. She may think she can run but she can't, he thought, you will be back in Pittsburgh Aria Montgomery. Jason DiLaurentis can't always be around to keep you safe, I'll make sure of it he said aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Peyton is mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

_Sorry this took so long for me to get up. I have had a crazy few days. Hope you enjoy. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means a lot. _

* * *

It had been a month since Aria and Jason had run into each other. Peyton and Aria were now living with Jason at his house. Ella was babysitting Peyton almost every day since she had convinced Aria to go for an interview at the high school to be a photography teacher. She had gotten the position and loved getting ready for her job to start the next semester.

Ever since moving into Jason's, Peyton had been sleeping a room of her own. It had broken Aria's heart when they had done that, but she knew it was for the best. For first two weeks Peyton would cry almost all night and Aria would sit outside her door wanting to go in and hold her little girl, but she never did. Jason hated seeing Aria in that kind of pain, but like her he knew it was best for Peyton to learn to soothe herself. After the rocky start to living together the little family started to function as one. Peyton was sleeping just fine in her room while Aria was adjusting to sleeping in a bed with a man who actually wanted to hold her and love her.

Ezra had gotten the notices of the restraining orders against him coming from Rosewood but that didn't stop him from watching Aria and her new family. She was always near that damn baby and Jason. Jason had become more than a father to Peyton and much more than just man to Aria. Ezra could tell that she was falling in love with him again and he had to find a way to stop it.

Soon Peyton was celebrating her first birthday. She didn't know what to do with all of the attention, but she loved every minute of it. Playing with the big boxes that some of her presents came in was her favorite part of the day. Aria couldn't have been happier that day if she had tried. Spencer and Hanna had planned the whole party and gave no thought to expense when it came to their niece. Toby and Caleb had put everything up and in place. Ella and Zack had baked all of the goodies that were munched on. Jason and Aria hadn't lifted a finger and only had to bring the birthday girl.

It was the Friday after they had celebrated Peyton's birthday and Aria was at Jason's doing dishes when the doorbell rang. Opening the door she found her Mom standing on the other side.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" she said opening the door and letting her come in.

"I came to pick up Peyton." Ella answered with a smile.

"Pick up Peyton? What are you talking about?" Aria asked confused.

"Zack and I are watching Peyton this weekend. You and Jason have been parents since you returned, but you two need some time to connect that doesn't involve your darling daughter."

"Mom. Jason and I are fine."

"Have you two had sex since you came home?" she asked with no reservation.

"Mom!" Aria gasped.

"Have you?"

"Well no…"

"That is why Zack and I are taking Peyton."

"So Jason and I can have sex? You always told me not to have sex until I was ready in a relationship." Aria said wringing her hands.

Ella took her daughters hand in her own, "Aria, I know Ezra has hurt you and made you think that no one will ever love you. But he was wrong. Jason DiLaurentis is beyond in love with you and Peyton and honey he isn't going anywhere. He will love you till the day you die. But don't make him wait that long for you to tell him that you love him." She said squeezing her daughter's hands.

"I do love him, Mom. I'm just scared to get close. What if something happens? What if he leaves?" Aria said fighting back tears.

"I won't leave Aria. I'll never leave you." A voice behind her said.

Aria turned around to find Jason. "You won't?" she whispered.

Jason stepped forward and took Aria in his arms, "Never. I want you and Peyton in my life. I want us to be a family and I will wait for as long I have to." He told her staring straight into her wet eyes.

Aria just wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Jason DiLaurentis." She told him as their lips met.

Ella just watched as Aria finally opened herself up to Jason. She had been waiting for some time to see it happen. Over the past month she had watched them cuddle and care for their daughter but Aria had always remained somewhat reserved. She knew it had been hard on Jason but he was patient and knew that she was going to need time to be comfortable depending on someone again.

"Nama. Nama." A little voice squealed.

Ella, Jason and Aria looked to see Peyton walking towards them dragging her turtle. Ella knelt down, "Hi miss Peyton. Would you like to come stay at Nama and Papa's house for the weekend?" she asked.

"Yes." She answered adamantly.

"Okay why don't we go and pack some clothes and toys." Ella said standing and taking Peyton's offered hand.

Jason and Aria watched as Peyton led Ella to her room so they could pack some weekend stuff up, "Looks like we have the house to ourselves this weekend." Jason said quietly in Aria's ear.

She snuggled back into him, "Can you think of any ways to pass the time?" she teased kissing his jaw.

"A few. But we both need to go and change." He said stepping back.

"Change?"

"We have a dinner reservation at 8:15." Jason said with a smile.

"You knew my Mom was coming, didn't you?" Aria said realizing what was going on.

"Yes I did. But it was her idea to take Peyton for the whole weekend. I only asked for tonight." Jason admitted looking at Aria and hoping she wasn't to mad.

"Actually I'm glad to have the weekend." Aria admitted blushing, it had been over a year since she and Jason had had sex.

Soon Peyton was all packed and ready to spend the weekend at her grandparents' house. Ella was standing the master bedroom trying to help Aria pick something out to wear that night. She was being difficult. Finally Peyton climbed up on the bed and crawled crossed it to a blue dress with a big white belt, "This one Mommy." She said. Aria just looked at her daughter and smiled. That was the one she had been leaning towards, "Thanks sweetheart. I do think that one is it. Why don't you go pick me out some shoes." She said picking her up and setting her on the floor. Peyton soon disappeared into the walk in closet and came out with dark blue heels with white tips that matched the dress.

Jason had been waiting downstairs when he heard heels clicking on the wood floor. He turned around knew his jaw hit the floor. Aria looked beautiful in her blue dress and hair straight. Walking towards he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck softly, "You look amazing." He whispered. Over the past month he had done his best not to pressure her into anything but he couldn't help it that night. "I do." She whispered back looking up at him. "You do." It was a little after 7:45 when the four walked out of Jason's house, Peyton to Ella's car and Jason and Aria to his. Starting the cars they parted ways.

Ezra had rented a car and drove down to Rosewood. He was getting tired of not having Aria around. His apartment was a mess and it was no fun not telling her about his affairs. Sitting in the car he saw them leave the house and go their separate ways. Honestly he could care less about the bastard girl, he wanted Aria. Following at a safe distance he saw Jason help Aria out of the car at a fancy restaurant.

Sitting across from each other neither Jason nor Aria could keep their eyes off of each other. The server came up and offered them wine which they both turned down for water instead. Once their appetizer had arrived the look in Jason's eyes had heat swirling low in Aria's abdomen. She didn't know if she would be able to wait until after dinner.

Jason could see the flush on Aria's face get deeper the longer they sat in the restaurant. He had wanted them to have a night out but it was looking like they were going to be heading home early. All he could think about while they munched on the appetizer was getting that dress off as quickly as possible. He wanted no needed to feel her.

Ella, Spencer and Hanna were all having fun playing with Peyton. The three women couldn't believe that they had finally gotten her parents alone together, but they did wonder how everything was going. Zack came in with Toby and Caleb and told Ella to call the police.

"Why?" she asked instantly reaching for the phone.

"Ezra Fitz is sitting in a car down the street watching the house." Toby said with a strained voice.

"He knows he can't come that close." Spencer spat standing up.

"Spencer let the cops handle him. We need to keep Peyton safe." Hanna said putting a hand on her friends.

As the waiter came by again to refill their waters, Jason asked for the check and for their meals to be boxed up. Aria looked at him with wide eyes, but when he returned her look she knew why. They were going home so they could finally feel everything that they had been denying. Waiting for the valet was almost torturous for Jason, he had his hands on Aria's small waist and was dying to put them lower. Once they climbed inside Aria laid her hand on his thigh, high. Looking over she saw a sexy smile on Jason's face. The whole way back to his house she got her nerves in order, it had been so long since someone had wanted her and it felt good.

Pulling in the driveway and turning the car off Jason and Aria walked towards the house. Aria was about to walk up the steps when her back hit one of the front pillars. Looking up she saw the hunger in Jason's eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was full of hunger and longing, he deepened the kiss when he picked her up and pressed her harder against the pillar. Needing more leverage Aria wrapped her legs around Jason's middle as his mouth slide to her neck. Moaning slightly she arched her back and pressed herself more into his hard body.

Stopping, "We need to go inside before I make love to you right here." Jason whispered in a husky voice.

"I always wanted to make love outside though." Aria teased with a fake pout of her lips.

"Another night. Tonight I want the comfort of our bed." He responded biting her neck gently.

Aria just moaned in response.

Keeping Aria flat against him Jason unlocked the door with some difficulty. Aria was having some fun teasing him by nibbling at his neck and wiggling her hips against his body. After a few attempts the door was unlocked and they were inside where Aria found her back against the wall in the foyer.

By the time the cops had shown up Ella and everyone had seen Jason and Aria drive past.

"Was that?" Caleb asked.

"Yes." Ella, Hanna and Spencer said in unison.

"I thought they were going out to dinner." Toby commented looking confused.

"You own me $20." Hanna said to Spencer.

"Fine, I at least thought they would make it desert." Spencer said watching the police go down and arrest Ezra Fitz for violating his restraining orders.

Jason pressed Aria hard against the wall in the foyer and kissed her deeply. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her. Moving his hands upwards he pushed her dress up to her hips. Continuing to rub her thighs Jason let his mouth come away from their kiss. Putting his head in the crook between her neck and shoulders he felt Aria's body start to shutter, she was panty heavily and moaning. He was beyond turned on but he wanted to hear her moan his name and beg. "Jason please…" she moaned as she thrusted her hips against his body. Getting what he wanted he moved his hand to inside the barely there material that she called underwear. Slowly he dipped one finger inside and he heard Aria's breathing hitch as he started to smoothly pump his finger in and out of her wetness.

Aria had found out the last time they had made love that Jason was good with his hands, but him rubbing her thighs had her going crazy. She needed him touching her. Her underwear was already soaked. After a few minutes she flat out begged, which seemed to be what he wanted and Jason put his finger in her wetness making her go crazy. Rocking her hips in a counter motion to Jason's finger Aria could feel her climax coming. Reaching down she undid Jason's belt and pants, she could feel how hard he was and wanted to give him some attention. Wrapping her hand around him she slowly started to glide it up and down.

Feeling Aria's hips rocking against his finger had Jason wanting to enter her then and there but when she undid his belt and pants he knew he would be a goner. Slowly her hand started to glide up and down his hardened penis and Jason lost all focus. He quickened his pace as he fingered Aria making her moan harder and louder than before. It didn't take long for him to feel her walls tightening around his finger as her orgasm hit her. "Oh. My. God. Jason." She panted as she kissed him and rode out her orgasm, never letting up on her pace of rubbing him off. As Jason felt himself getting closer he put his hands on the wall behind Aria to brace himself, Aria wiggled against him and got down on her knees and put her mouth around his swollen member and started to bob her head up and down. It was a sensation that Jason hadn't had in a long time, putting his hands in her hair he let her pleasure him. When he was about to cum he tugged her hair but she didn't stop and then swallowed everything that came.

Never having been the adventurous type with sex Aria wanted to try something she had never done. She could feel that Jason was almost at the end of his rope and wiggled out of his arms and got down on her knees and put Jason's swollen member in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. She could tell that Jason was surprised but also beyond pleasured when he put his hands in her hair. It had hurt a little when he had tugged her hair to get her to stop and she soon figured out why. But wanting the experience she swallowed everything.

When Aria finally stood up Jason just stared at her. Taking her face in his hands, "You didn't have to do that." He told her kissing her.

"I wanted to. You can't be the only one having fun." She said kissing him back.

Jason didn't respond besides smiling and picking up his pants. There was no way they were making love in the foyer.

Wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, "Maybe your Mom and Zack should take Peyton more often." He said nuzzling her neck.

"They aren't going to watch her more often just so we can have sex." Aria stated bringing Jason's face to hers. "But them taking her this weekend is a blessing." She said kissing his neck, "Make love to me Jason." She whispered nibbling on his ear.

Needing no more instruction Jason carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Setting her down he slowly turned her around and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Turning her around he let his eyes drink in her body. Bringing her closer he kissed her deeply and undid her bra, wanting to feel ounce of her against him.

After her dress and bra were on the floor, Aria started to undo the buttons on Jason's shirt. He just watched her with lust filled eyes. Once his shirt was off Aria kissed his chest gently and undid his belt and pants again. As they hit the floor she was up in Jason's strong arms again. He laid her on the bed and swiftly had her underwear off. Lying back against the pillows Aria watched as he took off his boxers and grabbed a box of condoms from the dresser.  
"Cocky much." She teased playing with her hair.

"Honey, I don't think these will last us till Sunday." He said joining her on the bed and kissing her deeply.

"Hmm…" Aria responded as he moved his mouth down to her swollen breast that were craving his attention.

Jason moved his mouth slowly down Aria's body. She had baby soft skin and he wanted to feel all of it. Letting his hands wander he found her still dripping wet but he didn't insert a finger inside of her, when the moment came it would be him entering her. Slowly he drew one of her harden nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it while his other hand massaged the other. Aria's hands had found their way into his hair. Her hips kept coming off the bed as he teased her nipples. Soon her breath became almost nonexistent, "Jason please. Oh God!" she whimpered.

Aria loved what Jason could do with his mouth and her nipples were very appreciative but she needed attention elsewhere. Rocking her hips under him was only making her wetter. As Jason moved from one breast to the other, Aria thought she was going to come undone. When he heard her whimper for him he looked at her with eyes filled with love. Slowly he put a condom on and kissed her. She barely felt him thrust into her but as they began their rhythm she knew by the end of the weekend walking would be difficult.

By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around Aria and Jason were missing the pitter patter of their daughter's feet around the house. Not that they weren't grateful to Zack and Ella for the time alone, they just wanted to spend time as a family. The weekend had been filled with many moments and not many where they were away from each other. Jason was almost positive they had had sex on every surface in the house. Now it truly was theirs. Aria was resting on the couch when Jason gently laid on top of her.

"Hi." She said putting her hands in his hair.

"I think there are going to permanent lines from your hands in my hair." Jason teased.

"Good. That way people will know your mine." Aria teased back kissing him.

"Should we go get Peyton?" he asked pulling away.

"Probably."

"Okay I'll go get my keys." He said standing up and pulling her off the couch.

Driving to her old house had become a habit for Aria anymore. She was excited to see her little girl but also thankful for the past weekend. Jason had proved to her more than once that he was nothing like Ezra. The love they had made had been amazing, she had thought Friday night that walking by Sunday would be difficult but Jason had always been gentle. Looking over at him she remembered every detail of their time alone. She remembered the way he looked when his hair is wet from a shower, how he would smile and pull her close when they had snuggled on the couch, but most of all the love that was always in his eyes. For the first time in years Aria wasn't scared to depend on someone else, she now knew for certain that Jason would always be there for her.

Arriving at her parents' house Aria and Jason saw that Caleb, Hanna, Toby and Spencer were there also. Everyone was out in the front yard playing games and relaxing. Climbing out Peyton saw her Mom, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy…" she said squealed and tottled to her.

"Hi sweetheart." Aria said picking her up, "How as your weekend with Nama and Papa?"

"Good. We played lots of games." She said reaching for Jason, "Hi Daddy." She said snuggling into him.

Aria had known from the time that she was carrying Peyton that if she ever got to meet her Dad she would be a Daddy's girl.

"You look relaxed." Hanna commented coming up behind Aria.

"I am." Aria smiled and hugged her friend.

"I don't want the details, but you two look incredibly happy." Spencer said standing beside Hanna.

"We are. I finally let my walls down." Aria admitted.

Both of her friends gave her hugs and told her how happy they were for her.

Peyton only snuggled into him for a second before wanting down again. She was bundle of energy. Jason sat down in the lawn chair beside Zack and relaxed as Toby handed him a bottle of water.

"You look happy." Zack stated.

"I am. I think Aria is finally realizing that I'm not going anywhere." Jason said looking over at the woman he loved.

"She is. Jason she loves you." Caleb said. "I overheard the women talking."

The other three guys just nodded. "Where's Ella?" Jason asked looking around.

"She's inside finishing dinner." Zack said.

When Ella got dinner finished she walked outside and enjoyed the sight of her front yard. Aria was snuggled on Jason's lap against his chest looking completely at ease. Peyton was sitting on Hanna's lap laughing as Caleb made faces at her. Toby and Spencer were talking with Zack. Everything in her world at that moment was perfect. She stood for a few more moments and watched before saying that dinner was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Peyton is mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

_Here is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story. _

* * *

Jason was sitting in Ella and Zack's living room nervous as all get out. He had no idea why, they both know he loves Aria and Peyton, but something about asking was making him nervous. Ever since he was 20 he had been in love with Aria and had always wanted a life with her. Now he had the means to make a life and support her and their daughter.

Ella sat on the couch watching Jason. He looked to be having some sort of argument with himself. Both she and Zack knew what he was there to ask. Neither of them were going to tell him no. Jason wanted to marry Aria and make them a real family. It was admirable considering everything that had happened between them. It had been 5 months since Aria had walked back into his life and he discovered that they had a daughter. Peyton was so much like her mother that it was scary, but her distinct feature was her bright greens eyes that mirrored Jason's.

"Jason." Ella said snapping his out of his trance.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous." Jason said looking at the two people who were going to be family.

"It's okay Jason. You should have seen me when I asked Aria and Mike if I could marry their Mom. I sweated through my shirt." Zack said with a laugh easing the tension in the room.

"I want to ask Aria to marry me. I want us to be a family on paper. I know we don't need it, but this way I can put them both on my insurance and…" Jason started to ramble.

"Jason we both understand." Ella said calmly. She was doing her best to not break down and cry.

"I would like you both if you would be okay if I asked Aria to marry me." Jason finally said.

"Yes." They both said.

"Thank you." He replied looking relieved.

"How are you going to ask?" Ella commented curious.

"We are going to the park tomorrow for a picnic and I'm going to forget something in the car on purpose and have Aria go get it. When she comes back I'm going to be on one knee and have Peyton be holding the ring. Patrick is going to catch it all on film and the girls already know to be there. You two may come also if you would like." Jason explained.

"Jason that sounds wonderful." Zack said rubbing his wife's back as she finally teared up.

"She will love that Jason." Ella said through tears.

Hugs were exchanged as Jason left and headed home to get ready for the next day.

Jason, Aria and Peyton all went to the park for their picnic. Peyton picked out a spot far from the parking lot under a tear. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and light breeze. Zack had baked them some muffins and they had picked up some sandwiches on their way to the park. After arriving they spent some time on the playground and feeding the ducks and then they ate.

"Jason where are the plates?" Aria asked looking around.

"Oh I must have forgotten them in the car. They wouldn't fit in the basket." He explained looking inside the full basket.

"It's okay. I'll go get them." Aria said kissing his cheek and getting up, "Peyton do you want to come with me?"

"No. I stay with Daddy." Peyton responded climbing into Jason's lap.

"Okay I'll be right back." Aria replied smiling at the two most important people in her life.

As soon as Aria was out of earshot, "You ready Peyton?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Okay let's get set up. Here is Mommy's ring. Don't take it out okay." Jason said putting Aria's engagement ring in her hands.

Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Ella and Zack all waited for the proposal. Stewart, the photographer that Jason hired, was waiting with them and when they saw Aria walk away he went and got set up. He snapped a picture of Jason helping Peyton get ready. When he saw Aria walking back he snapped a picture of her looking completely clueless that her life was about to change. The girls couldn't wait to see Aria's reaction. They knew she was going to cry. Ella was already in tears seeing Jason and Peyton getting ready.

Aria walked to the car and got the paper plates and headed back to the picnic. When she got close she could see that both Jason and Peyton had shifted positions as she got closer she could see Jason was down on one knee. Stopping a couple feet from them, "Mommy will you marry Daddy?" Peyton asked holding a ring out to her. Aria's mouth dropped and so did the plates. Jason stood up as she nodded afraid to talk. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Peyton grabbed a hold of their legs. Jason picked her up and they each kissed her on the cheek.

Stewart caught every moment of the proposal on film and stepped out of the tree line. The girls and Aria's parents came out also. Aria was in full on tears looking at her left hand. She couldn't believe that she was going to marry Jason. It was something she had always dreamed about.

Jason couldn't believe how smoothly the proposal had gone. Earlier that day he had asked Peyton if she wanted to ask the question. She had been more than okay with that idea. She was their little girl and he wanted her to be involved as much as possible.

As the congrats went around Aria saw movement. Straining her eyes she could see that it was Ezra and he had a gun. Slowly he raised it and Aria ran to stop him from doing something he would ultimately regret. The shot broke through the calm air at the park. Peyton screamed at the noise as Jason spun and saw Aria falling to the ground. Zack grabbed Peyton and took off to his and Ella's car with her right on his heels. Peyton was screaming and fighting to get back to her Mom. Putting her in the car Zack peeled out of the parking lot and back to their house. Ella was beyond worried about Aria, but she knew that both Aria and Jason would want Peyton protected.

Jason felt like the world was moving in slow motion. He got to Aria before she hit the ground and laid her down. Putting pressure on the blood that was starting to pool on her shirt he tried to keep himself in check but couldn't help the tears that were coming. "Stay with me, Aria. Stay with me." He kept saying. Applying more pressure he stared into her eyes and noticed that she was having a hard time keeping them open, "No Aria stay with me. Don't close your eyes." He cried.

Spencer had her phone out as soon as the shot sounded. Hanna was sitting on Aria's other side holding her hand. She couldn't control the onslaught of tears either. Both Caleb and Toby had taken down Ezra and were waiting for the police and ambulance. The other people at the park were starting to gather around, but Spencer and Stewart were keeping everyone back.

When the ambulance arrived they loaded Aria up right away. Jason rode with them handing Caleb his keys. He was past the point of functioning. Right now his only concern was Aria. Watching the ambulance take her friend away was the breaking point for Spencer. She broke down in Toby's arms. None of them knew what to do besides go to the hospital. The police said they would talk to them there.

Once at the hospital Aria was taken away from Jason and into surgery. He was sitting in the waiting room trying to keep from falling apart. When the others arrived he couldn't keep it together and crumpled into Spencer. The two siblings just cried together. No one in the hospital questioned what was going on. Jason couldn't believe that he was finally going to have his dream come true and now it may never happen.

Ezra had been taken away at the scene. The police talked to everyone who had been around to see what happened and found out they had plenty of witnesses. When he got to the police station he just sat in the interrogation room with a smile on his face. Now he'll never have her, he kept thinking, if I can't have you can't either DiLaurentis. Finally the police came into question him.

"Why did you shoot Ms. Montgomery?" the cop asked.

"She ran away from me 5 months ago." Ezra replied calmly.

"So you shot her?"

"Well it didn't seem fair that DiLaurentis could have her if I couldn't. I gave up everything that for that little bitch and she runs to him and gets herself knocked up and comes back to me expecting me to raise his bastard child." Ezra said smirking, "And then she runs away and goes back to him. No. No one runs out on me."

"What do you mean you gave up everything for her?" the cop questioned.

"We started sleeping together when she was a sophomore in high school and I was her teacher. I gave up my job at Rosewood High so we could pursue a real relationship, but then I got bored with her."

"You had sexual relations with a minor who was also your student." The cop said sounding disgusted.

"Yes, but to be honest she wasn't very good in bed. Very inexperienced."

"We're done for now. Take him to booking and then a cell." The cop said standing up.

Walking out of the room the cop ran into Veronica Hastings. "I'm guessing you want to represent the guy?" he said in a snide tone.

"No. Prosecute. The woman he shot is one of my daughter's best friends." Veronica said in a stern tone. "I was just coming to see what I would be working with."

"A sick bastard." The cop said walking away.

After they had gotten Peyton to sleep Ella and Zack took her with them to the hospital. Walking up they saw Caleb and Toby standing out trying to keep it together themselves. "Jason's inside. He's having a really hard time." Caleb said finally breaking down. Ella wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a tight hug. The next few hours were going to be hard on all of them. Once inside they found Spencer, Jason and Hanna. Jason came straight to Ella, she sat down in a chair and Jason settled on the ground at her feet with his head in her lap. He didn't cry just kept muttering, "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to follow us. I can't lose her. I can't. I just can't." Ella didn't say anything; she just ran her hand through his hair.

A few hours after Aria was brought in the doctor came out to a worried family. "Montgomery family?" he questioned looking at the group.

Jason jumped up to his feet, "How is she?"

"Right now she is in a coma. The bullet came very close to her heart. She had some internal bleeding but we got that under control very quickly. Her recovery is all based on how long she is this coma." The doctor explained.

"Will she come out of the coma?" Spencer asked crying.

"All signs say yes she will come out of it, but we can't be positive."

"Oh God." Caleb whispered looking at Jason who was about to lose it all over again.

"Can we see her?" Zack asked for everyone.

"Yes. She is in room 315."

"Thanks doctor." Zack said ending the conversation with a handshake.

The elevator ride up the third floor was silent except for Hanna and Spencer trying to regain some control over their tears. Jason wasn't even trying to stop his, they were just pouring down his face. Ella was nuzzled against his side and crying just as hard. Zack was holding Peyton who at that moment was oblivious to the fact that something was wrong.

Walking towards Aria's room took the group quite a while. The girl weren't sure they could go in and see her. Jason just walked right in and moved a chair right up to her bed side, sat down, put his arm across her middle and put his head on the bed and cried. Ella stood on the other side and smoothed Aria's hair down and kissed her head while crying. She couldn't believe that she and Jason had gotten their lives together only to have something like this come along and possibly take it away from them. Spencer and Hanna both stood at the end of the bed in Toby and Caleb's arms. Neither of them knew what to say. Spencer looked at Jason who looked completely destroyed. She knew that when Ali had disappeared it had been hard but this could make him completely shut out everyone.

Finding a doctor Spencer asked, "Is it okay if my brother stays with her tonight?"

"That's not a policy we allow mam." The doctor replied.

"Please. They just got engaged before Aria was shot. Please he really needs to be near her tonight." Spencer said trying to keep her voice calm and collected.

The doctor looked in the room and instantly found Jason and nodded, "I'll make a note in her chart. I'll put down that he can stay up to three nights a week. Will that work?"

"Yes." The group said in unison waking up Peyton.

Looking around the room Peyton didn't know what to make of all of the sad faces and tears. Finally her eyes landed on the bed and Aria, "Mommy?" she cried and struggled to get out of Zack's arms. He got up and set her on the bed, "Mommy wake up." She commanded crawling towards. "Mommy, Mommy." She said her tears coming harder. Seeing Jason she picked up his hand and he looked at her with tears streaming down his face, "Daddy, what wrong?" she asked holding his hand. He didn't answer just squeezed her hand and laid his head back down. "Mommy got hurt sweetheart." Ella explained, "Would like to give Mommy a good night kiss?" Peyton nodded and let Ella pick her up, leaning down she kissed Aria's head, "Get better Mommy. Daddy upset." She said loudly. For the first time in hours smiles were shared around the room. Jason even lifted his head and smiled at Peyton. Standing up he walked around the bed and kissed her on the head.

Not wanting to be away from Peyton the other four decided to stay at Ella and Zack's. They were more than okay to have the company. When they got home there was a message from Mike saying he was coming home. Hanna and Spencer slept in Aria's old room with Peyton. Caleb and Toby crashed in Mike's room. Sitting on their bed Ella just broke down. Zack gently laid her down and held her close because he knew nothing was going to take this pain away. Ella snuggled against her loving husband and cried herself to sleep.

The nurses at the hospital brought Jason a blanket and a pillow. They could all see the love on his face and how worried he was that he was going to lose the woman in the bed. All throughout the night they could hear him whispering to her that she couldn't leave him, they were just beginning their lives together, he wasn't ready to lose her, Peyton needed her Mom, he needed her. Keeping his arm tight across Aria's middle Jason felt like he was hanging onto his life line, his last chance at happiness. She had always been a bright spot in his life and now he was facing complete darkness.

Zack thought he was the first person awake the next morning until he walked downstairs and found Spencer crying on the couch. Walking over he sat down beside her. Spencer just looked at him and laid her head against his shoulder and cried.  
"She has to make it through this. She has to." She cried.

"She will. Aria is a fighter." Zack replied trying to reassure her.

"Jason won't be able to handle losing her." She said fighting back more tears, "I can't watch him fall apart. He won't…"

Not having a response he just tightened his arm around her shoulders. Soon Spencer had cried herself back to sleep. He figured she had been up most of the night worrying about Jason. If last night had been any indication Zack knew that Spencer was right, Jason would lose everything if Aria didn't make it out of this. His love for her was what kept him going. Peyton wouldn't just lose her Mom she would also lose her Dad. Laying Spencer down Zack hoped that Aria would be stronger than this coma and would come out of it soon.

Ashley Marin, Veronica Hastings and Pam Fields all stopped by in the afternoon to see if there was anything they could do. Veronica told everyone she was going to be working with the prosecution to put Ezra away. All of them agreed that he needed life behind bars. Ella didn't say much beside thank you. She kept checking on Peyton who was playing in the living room. A while after the other Moms arrived Peyton came into the kitchen, "We going to see Mommy and Daddy?" she asked looking around.

Picking her up, "You want to go see Mommy and Daddy?" Ella asked. Peyton just nodded her head and laid it against Ella's chest. Holding her close they decided to go see Aria and Jason. Ashley, Veronica and Pam all said they would take care of everything around the house.

Mike arrived as everyone was walking out of the house. Joining his Mom and Zack they all went to the hospital. When they arrived they just walked up to Aria's room. Jason was sitting by her side running his hands through her hair. It looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before. Ella set Peyton down and she ran to Jason who picked her up and held her close. Spencer was glad to see him recognize his daughter. Jason was holding her so tight that "Daddy hurt." Peyton squeaked. "I'm sorry Peyton." Jason said loosening his grip. "What's wrong with Mommy?" she said crawling onto the bed and laying head on Aria's stomach. "She got really bad boo boo." Jason explained. Peyton took that explanation with no questions. Mike walked over and gave Jason a hug. The two stood in their embrace for several moments. Neither of them was ready to think about losing Aria. As the group stood around the bed each of them thought about the years when she had been with Ezra and none of them had had any contact with her.

* * *

Aria was in her coma for six weeks. Spencer would come by the hospital every day to check on her but also on Jason. He had barely left the hospital and when he did it was to spend time with Peyton. They were even staying with Ella and Zack. She knew that Jason cried a lot and talked to Aria constantly. The nurses would tell her that they heard him saying he couldn't lose her, they had only begun their lives together, Peyton needed her Mom, he needed her, she wasn't allowed to leave him yet. Everyone's hearts were breaking because Jason was struggling so much. They all knew that the two of them should be planning their wedding.

Veronica and the prosecution had a good chance of getting Ezra life in prison without parole. He had charges of sexual relations with a minor, sexual relations with a student, and attempted murder. The trial was set to begin soon and all of them wanted to see him go away, but most of all they wanted him to be able to never hurt Aria again.

Spencer was sitting in Aria's hospital room typing away on her computer. Jason was fast asleep with his head against Aria's body. She knew that was where he wanted to be all the time. Not paying attention she didn't notice Aria open her eyes. When she heard coughing she looked up.

"Aria." She exclaimed, setting her computer down she ran to her friends bed side.

"Thirsty." Aria said in a raspy voice.

Quickly Spencer got her pitcher and filled the cup with water. Holding the cup she helped Aria take a nice long drink.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better, but I'm not in much pain." Aria said looking at Jason sleeping, "How long has he been here?" she asked running her hands through his hair lovingly.

"Every day. He even sleeps here some nights. Aria I have never seen him in so much pain." Spencer explained.

"I'm so sorry." Aria started to cry.

Wrapping her arms around her friend, "This is not your fault. You were trying to stop Ezra not get yourself shot." She said in tender tone, "Jason just couldn't handle the thought of losing you."

"Peyton?"

"She's okay. She misses her Mommy. Ella and Zack bring her by almost every day to see you. That is the only time there is light in Jason's eyes."

Aria just squeezed her friends hand and stared at Jason. Gently she tugged at his hair.

Jason could hear talking but he just pushed it out of his head. The nurses usually talked to whoever was in Aria's room with him. When he felt someone tugging his hair he got annoyed.

Sitting up, "Knock it…" he stopped when he saw that Aria's eyes were open. "Aria." He whispered. Aria just started to cry. Jason cupped her face and kissed her deeply not caring that Spencer was standing right there. He felt Aria's hands curl around his t shirt. Pulling away he just looked into her eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered rubbing her cheek as if he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry. I just saw him and…"

"All that matters is that you're okay." Jason said stopping her. Aria didn't need to feel any guilt. She had done everything to keep Peyton, her friends, family and him safe from Ezra.

Ella came in holding Peyton who when she saw that Aria was awake squealed, "Mommy!" Quickly she was on the bed and crawling towards her momma. Aria just pulled her daughter close and hugged her tight. Reaching out she grabbed Jason's arms and put them around the two of them. Ella and Spencer smiled at the sight. Their family was together again.

Hanna, Caleb, Toby and Zack all arrived within minutes of each other. All of them gave Aria's hugs and wishes. Soon there were no more tears in the room only smiles. For the first time in weeks everything felt like it was going to be okay. That night Jason went home to his house with Peyton. They slept in their own beds knowing that Aria was okay.

Sitting in the hospital Aria couldn't help but think about her wedding. The more she thought about the more she wanted to buck the traditional route. She didn't need a big fancy wedding. Being married in hers and Jason's back yard surrounded by their family and friends was more than enough. Yes she wanted a dress but something short and fun. Drifting off to sleep she decided she wanted to marry Jason as soon as possible. They had already missed out on so much.

Three days after Aria woke up she was being released. Everyone had decided that waiting another six weeks for her and Jason to be married was long enough. The day after she was released she went shopping with her Mom, Spencer and Hanna. They found a knee length white dress with a straight neck line and open back. It was beautiful and simple, everything Aria envisioned for her wedding. Spencer and Hanna found sapphire blue dresses that were tea length and strapless. They looked amazing in them. All of them decided that flats would be the best way to go. Aria's flats were sapphire blue while the girls would wear silver ones.

It felt like Aria had just said yes to Jason on the day of their wedding. Everyone was smiling and mingling around. She was upstairs in their bed room. Spencer and Hanna had insisted that Jason not see her until she came down the aisle. Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis came into town and were happy to see their oldest child marry the woman of his dreams and meet their granddaughter. Byron Montgomery had sent his regrets; he and Meredith were dealing with a teething baby and couldn't make the trip. Emily had sent her regrets that her job was to demanding for her to leave; she did wish them the best though.

Peyton was soon skipping down the aisle towards her Dad and forgetting to drop her flowers as she went. Spencer and Hanna followed with Mike and Toby. The only person left was Aria. When she stepped out of the house with Zack, Jason felt his heart stop. She looked absolutely stunning. When she finally reached him he took her hands in his and couldn't wait to hear the preacher say you may now kiss the bride. Both Aria and Jason had decided to forgo writing their own vows and went traditional in that sense. Before he knew it the preacher told Jason he could kiss his bride. Looking into her eyes he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Pulling away the now married couple faced their friends and family to see tears streaming down everyone's faces.

* * *

Epilogue:

Six months after Jason and Aria were married they found out they were pregnant again. Both could hardly contain their happiness. Peyton was even excited to have a younger sibling. Spencer and Toby were also expecting. Hanna was getting ready to open a boutique on the main strip. Ezra had been put away for life without parole.

The past was in the past. Jason and Aria never talked about the years they weren't together and to look at them you would never guess that they hadn't dated their whole lives and then gotten married.


End file.
